Survivor: Tortimer Islands
by Refaire24
Summary: 10 Animal Crossing characters and 10 Super Mario characters are heading off to the tropical Tortimer Islands to survive 39 grueling days. Who will outwit, outlast and outplay the rest to win the title of Sole Survivor?


**Author's Notes**

Hi! I had been making Survivor fanfictions on another website for ages. However, halfway through making this one, I thought that it's be cool to add a story to them. So- here it is! Oh, and I don't own Survivor, Super Mario or Animal Crossing. Sadly. XD But I do own Mark. :P

The camera pans out onto a beautiful set of islands. They all have lush trees, crystal clear rivers running through them, and beaches with sand the colour of gold. These islands gave off a feeling or relaxation and tranquillity. However, there is a large helicopter and two boats that are looking strangely out of place. Inside the helicopter, the host, Mark, is leaning out of the plane, looking scarily close to falling off.

"These are the Tortimer Islands," shouted Mark, trying to get his voice over the roaring waves beneath him.

"Originally left alone, Tortimer Island was flourishing- trees and wildlife abounded. Now, it is a popular tourist destination, and even the mayor in the nearby town comes here regularly. However, underneath the pretty outside, the islands are still not a summer getaway. The weather can change quickly, and some of the native animals still reside here. We are bringing 20 castaways to enjoy, no survive," Mark grinned, "This natural wonderland for 39 days. They will be forced to make a new society, while surviving the elements, camp life and each other. These 20 contestants have been split into two tribes, based on which video game they're from."

"The Takoizu tribe, which will wear turquoise, consists of ten Super Mario characters. They include-

**Toadette- 19**

**Mario- 34**

**Peach- 32**

**Daisy- 30**

**Bowser Jr.- 21**

**Birdo- 41**

**Rosalina- 35**

**Donkey Kong- 45**

**Wario- 38**

**Toad- 20**

"I'm honestly just sick of being the damsel in distress," exclaimed Peach, as the camera cut to her. "It's time for the world to show what I bring to the table!"

"All my life I've been in my dad's shadow. For me, this is an opportunity to show the world who I am. And get some sweet, sweet cash," laughed Bowser Jr.

"I've come from a really protective family," explained Toadette, sitting on the boat."This is my big break away from home, and I'm just going to enjoy it."

The boat containing the tribe sails through the sea, as the team look around, sizing up the area.

"The Sango tribe will wear red. This tribe contains ten characters from the Animal Crossing series. The members of Sango are-

**Tom Nook- 48**

**Reese- 43**

**Digby- 23**

**Sable- 24**

**Celeste- 22**

**Phyllis- 45**

**Luna- 36**

**Leif- 29**

**Kicks- 26**

**Resetti- 54**

"I'm pretty sick of working at the town hall and post office, I guess," said Phyllis crankily. "Why do you even care why I'm here?"

"I started off as a shoe shiner, and now I have my own shop!" remarked Kicks. "Winning the extra Bells would just be the icing on the cake."

"You get kind of bored just standing around in the rain all the time," admitted Digby. "I'm doing this game for the experience, honestly. I'm here to just have fun and see what happens."

The second boat sailed after the first, the large red flag flapping in the wind.

"And there are our contestants," said Mark, as he was revealed to now be on a large sandy beach. "These 20 ordinary people are about to begin the experience of a lifetime. There will be blindsides, physical struggles, emotional breakdowns, highs and lows, and Tribal Councils. Most of them will be voted out. But, whoever can survive the whole 39 days will win 1 million coins. Or bells," added Mark, shrugging his shoulders. The camera zooms out to show the many islands. Mark's voice cuts across the area.

"39 days… 20 contestants….. 1 survivor!"

Yeah… so that's that.

On that other website, I already finished the first 6 episodes. So, if you don't want to get spoiled, don't go looking for it. XD

Next chapter should be out pretty soon.

Hope everyone reading has a great day/night/evening- whatever.

See ya!


End file.
